The Rescue
The Rescue is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Intelligence. It aired on 03rd February 2014. Synopsis Gabriel and Riley search for the kidnapped daughter of a senator in Mexico when a Mexican cartel demands he end the sale of U.S. spy satellite in exchange for her safety. Meanwhile, Lillian discovers a connection between the drug cartel and her father. Plot The episode opens with two Arizona University college students walking towards their dorms. One of the girls show the other girl the picture she took with a guy she met couple of hours ago. The other says he smelt like cigarettes. The girls go inside their room and turn on the light. The light doesn't turn on. They think it is due to power cuts. One of the girls asks the other if she gets a cigarette smell. Then we see the guy from the photo and another guy is in their room. They attack the girls and kidnaps them. Senator Bradshaw and his wife are enjoying breakfast when the senator gets an email. When he opens the email it shows two girls lying on the floor with bags over their heads and a man is holding a chainsaw above them. They remove the bags and reveals the girls' faces. It is the abducted college students. A message is displayed saying not to sell satellites to Mexico. Back in CyberCom Chris warns Lillian that Weatherly is coming to her office with her father, Leland Strand. They show Lillian a video. It is the kidnapping video the senator got earlier in the episode. They identify the girls as Samantha Royce and Mackenzie Bradshaw as in senator Bradshaw's daughter. They explain the senator is the Chairman of the Foreign Relations Committee in DC and he's about to vote on the sale of satelite to Mexico government in less than 48 hours. They say the kidnapper is Hector Villareal and his cartel because if the sale goes through he won't be able sell drugs across US/Mexican border. Leland admits that the senator doesn't know the CyberCom team is on a mission to save his daughter but the President recommended the CyberCom for the job. Leland address Lillian by her nickname, Rooster and sensing tension between father and daughter Weatherly excuses himself and waits outside. When he left Lillian says to her father not to call her Rooster and she is the director of US CyberCom and demands to be treated respectfully. Gabriel and Riley head to Mackenzie and Samantha's room in the Arizona University. Gabriel says if he had the chip earlier he wouldn't have to go to college. In the room of the girls Riley finds a phone lying on the ground. Gabriel hacks into it and finds the picture of Samantha and a guy. He identifies the guy as Carlos Reyes and he crossed the border to Mexico this morning in a truck. They think Samantha and Mackenzie were in the back of the truck. Gabriel and Riley head to Mexico and meets Lucia Reyes, Carlos's mother. She is scared and refuses to help. Riley gives Lucia her phone number and tells her to give it to Carlos and tell him to call her. When Gabriel and Riley head out they see a guy watching them. Hector goes to the house where he is holding Mackenzie and Samantha hostage. He asks Ramon, the other guy who kidnapped the girls where is Carlos. He is not happy that two US agents are looking for Samantha and Mackenzie. He goes to the room where the girls are kept and removes their gags. He asks if there is any need for gags for which Mackenzie answers no. She says her friend needs water. Hector takes both Samantha and Carlos away. Mackenzie pleads to take her instead. Riley gets a call from Carlos's cellphone. No one answers. Gabriel tracks the location of the phone. They head to the location and see a car parked. A cellphone ringing can be heard from inside the trunk. Gabriel goes to investigate but Riley stops him saying there could be bomb inside the trunk. Gabriel takes a rock and throws at the trunk. He explains the trunk has spring system. The rock hits the trunk and opens. Inside is Carlos's head with his cellphone inside his mouth. Gabriel takes the phone to Riley's disgust. He says someone has to answer the call. Hector answers the phone and instructs to look on the laptop in the trunk. Riley takes the laptop and turns it on. A video of Samantha tied to a chair and holding a live grenade is shown on the laptop. Hector says that when Samantha passes out she'll drop the grenade and it will explode killing Samantha. Samantha looks like she's just about to pass out. Hector says they may have five minutes before informing Samantha's parents. Hector mentions Obregon just before hanging up the phone. Gabriel picks up the internet signal and finds the location the video is been broadcast from. Gabriel and Riley head to the location. Riley and Gabriel arrive on the house where Samantha is just as she drops the grenade. Gabriel does a somersault and throws the grenade to the backroom of the house where couple of men were hiding. Riley pushes Samantha to the floor just as the grenade explodes. Three of them survive. Samantha is recovering in a hospital room and Gabriel calls Lillian. He tells her Samantha is safe. He asks her about Obregon but she says she doesn't know anything about it. Riley tells Gabriel when she was back in Secret Service she saw Leland in the white house but never knew what his job was. They talk to Samantha asks whether she knows where she and Mackenzie were held captive. Riley tells the littlest detail can be helpful. She says their captors were watching TV and roared when ever the TV roared. They figure out the kidnappers were watching soccer but that information is useless since a lot of people in Mexico have subscribed the soccer channel. Samantha says she heard noises like they were near jungle. She says she heard lions and elephants. But there aren't any zoos in the nearby area. Back in CyberCom Lillian talks with her father in her office. She mentions Obregon to her father and she says she knows Leland is Obregon. Leland then admits that Hector was a government asset that FBI used to bring down bigger drug dealers. Lillian tells her father to reel in his asset. Hector telephones the Senator who is talking with a woman about postponing the satellite sale to Mexico. Hector asks about the government agents in Mexico who has come to save Mackenzie and Samantha. Senator Bradshaw assures he didn't send the agents and he will postpone the satellite sale. Leland telephones Hector and tells him the satellite sale won't be stopped but he is willing to give him the codes for the satellite data so he can access it anytime he wants. Hector says they'll change the code as soon as Mackenzie is free. Leland says it is the only deal he can offer at the moment. Hector agrees to release Mackenzie and gives a location to hand her over. Riley arrives on the location alone while CyberCom team and Leland and Weatherly watches virtually from CyberCom base. Gabriel is hiding somewhere with a sniper. A vehicle arrives and two gunmen gets out with Mackenzie. Everyone is tensed as the both men approach Riley with Mackenzie. Riley repeatedly tells only one of them to bring Mackenzie. But they don't listen. Lillian tells Riley to fall back. Chris warns Gabriel as a third gunmen exits the vehicle. Gabriel shoots the guy and other two gunmen tells Riley to come with them. Gabriel doesn't have a clear shot and Riley decides to go with them since she can't abandon Mackenzie. Hector sends a video of Riley and Mackenzie tied up to CyberCom. He says he is not taking orders from anyone. Gabriel cyber renders the video. He sees Riley's watch has stopped. He thinks Riley is sending him a message through the watch since it worked perfectly fine earlier. He finds out they drove for twenty three minutes before arriving on where ever they are. He cross references the building twenty three minutes away from where Riley was kidnapped against the Soccer channel subscribers. He finds a location and heads there alone. When he arrives he sees a ice cream truck with a horn that sounds like elephants and jungle noises. He hacks into the video feed of the house Riley and Mackenzie is held and finds out they are in the basement. CyberCom team along with Leland and Weatherly watches virtually as Gabriel enters the house alone. He triggers the security alarm to cause a distraction as he heads to the basement. Meanwhile Riley kicks the guard who was watching them sweeping his feet under from him. Gabriel enters the room and frees Riley and Mackenzie. Riley shoots a gunmen entering the room using the gun of the guy she attacked. Gabriel and Riley gets out of the house with Mackenzie. When they are outside Chris warns him about the gunmen coming up from behind them. one of them is Ramon. Riley and Gabriel shoots them. Hector arrives in a vehicle and gets out unarmed. Gabriel and Riley point their guns at him. Leland orders them to stand down. After much reluctance Lillian instructs them to let Hector go. Hector leaves alive. Neither Lillian or Gabriel is happy. Mackenzie is reunited with her parents. Senator approves the satellite sale. Lillian watches it on the news in her office with Leland and Weatherly. Lillian isn't very happy Hector got away. Later Lillian steps out of a theater and makes a phone call to Hector who is in a bathtub with a woman. Hector is smug and tells her he is untouchable unless they find another Mexican to help them. Lillian tells her she has found another and the woman in the bathtub with Hector stabs him in the back and leaves him for dead. Leland steps out of the theater and asks Lillian if everything is okay and she answers by saying things are perfect. Featured music Gallery s01e05_3.jpg ozwkzorfdrfr.jpg Intelligence 1x0500015.jpg normal_intelligence-105-014.jpg normal_intelligence-105-057.jpg s01e05_132.jpg Intelligence-1x05-5.jpg Intelligence-1x05-6.jpg Intelligence-1x05-4.jpg normal_intelligence-105-188.jpg Intelligence-1x05-7.jpg s01e05_351 (1).jpg Intelligence.S01E05 (1).jpg Intelligence-1x05-2.jpg Intelligence-1x05-3.jpg normal_intelligence-105-317.jpg Intelligence 1x0500227.jpg Intelligence 1x0500271.jpg s01e05_45.jpg s01e05_550.jpg Intelligence 1x0500327.jpg Screen Shot 2014-02-04 at 5.14.39 PM.png Trivia *Both Cassidy father son duo was credited but was absent from the episode. *Peter Coyote made his debut as Leland Strand, father of Lillian Strand. Quotes Refrences